


Smells like Love

by Ging



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: DressedinPinkShipping, F/M, No beta oops, Tea Parties, bederia, btyu, it smells like her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ging/pseuds/Ging
Summary: Bede didn't want to try on her cape.Bede actually did want to try on her cape.And he was really glad he did.Bede be doing a sniff sniff
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Smells like Love

“You can try it on if you want to”.

She said it so nicely as if it wasn’t imposing anything.

He was caught staring at her Champion cape. The cape in question, red in colour with its obnoxious golden fluff on its edges, just laid on her chair in her small apartment living room. He knew she was a messy person, so he didn’t question why it was left there, but that didn’t stop him from looking at it.

“Thank you but no” he replied. “I rather wear it when I take your crown”.

“Oof, good luck with that” she huffed, “quit staring at my crap then." Rolling her eyes, she quietly laughed at him.

“I’m just subtly telling you that you are a messy person but I’m glad that your comfortable enough with me to just leave your stuff everywhere.” He knew that wasn’t the reason why he was looking, but he needed to give a reason, one that Gloria just shrugged off.

The kettle whistled in the other room telling them that the water was ready for tea. She always referred their weekly get-togethers as “tea parties”, yet Bede liked the term “afternoon tea” better. (It was a tea party)

Gloria left to go to the kitchen, leaving Bede alone in the living room, staring at her cape.

If Bede wanted to be dramatic, the cape was taunting him, saying 'try me on. i know you want to'. Bede was glad capes could not talk. Out of spite (and only spite), he stood up and grabbed the cape off of the chair. In his hand, he looked at it with admiration. Not admiration for the cape, the championship nor the league, but for a different reason; because it was Gloria's.

Bede knew Gloria would be a couple of minutes to get their “afternoon tea” set up giving him enough time to react against his previous stance.

He decided to put on the cape, lugging it around his shoulders where it hung nicely. Walking over to Gloria’s mirror, he admired how he looked. The cape fit perfectly over his board shoulders, a characteristic Gloria's petite body lacked. But something else caught his attention instead of his reflection.

_It smelled like her._

She smelt of coffee and green tea, but sweeter, almost vanilla flavoured. Bede could not put a finger on the scent, but it reminded him of home. Home was a place he could not name. He could easily distinguish where her perfume and her natural scent mixed, both being of sweet and calming scents.

Indulging himself, he lifted the cape to his face, covering his entire nose with her scent. To say it nicely, it was addicting. It lingered in his nose, in his being.

He inhaled audibly as the scent enterer his nose. He felt hot, face flushing yet he felt calm breathing in her scent.

The cape was a thick velvet. The heavy material, along with her scent, made him feel as if he was being hugged. Gloria normally always hugged him, but the cape felt like one of those big bear hugs that made Bede melt. Soft yet tough; gentle in yearning.

Hearing footsteps coming closer to him, he quickly flung the cape back onto the chair and rushed back to the couch he was sitting on before. Trying to look relaxed, he nonchalantly swung his left arm onto the top of the couch and slouched downward. He never sits like this. Ever.

“Hey Bed-” Gloria stopped speaking as she heard rustling.

She turned the corner from the kitchen only to witness Bede in the most bizarre sitting position she had ever seen him in. His face flushed a tint of pink, but it wasn’t anything suspicious as his face always had a tendency to blush when she was around. She didn’t know why.

She stood there for what felt like 2 years but was really 2 seconds. Gloria just watched his eyes dart from the cape to her and back again.

“Uhh, o-ok then. Are you good to go?” she was a bit confused from his mannerisms but decided to just brush it off.

“Y-yes, yes. Let’s go”. Bede stood up from the uncomfortable position as they both proceeded to her balcony where their ~~tea party~~ afternoon tea commenced.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work ill admit. I woke up at 7am to a note i toke at 3am that only said "Gloria lets bede try on her champion cape. When she leaves he tries it on and only likes it cuz it smells like her". I went back to sleep after i wrote that note.


End file.
